imariofandomcom-20200216-history
Toad
Toad (Japanese キノピオ Kinopio) is Princess Peach's attendant and a long time protector of the Mushroom Kingdom. He is actually a singular character among an entire species of look-alikes (much like Yoshi). He once made many appearances in the mainstream ''Mario'' games, but has lately been reduced to being a playable character in the Mario spin-off titles, while Toadsworth has taken over many of his previous roles. History Super Mario Series ''Super Mario Bros. 2'' Toad's first stand-alone appearance was as a playable character in the game Super Mario Bros. 2. He, along with Mario, Luigi, and Princess Toadstool went to a picnic at the beginning of the game. The heroes discovered a cave that led to Subcon. The group then learned that the land was ruled by the tyrannical frog, Wart. Toad, Mario, Luigi, and Peach eventually defeated the evil tyrant. Toad was the worst jumper, but he was extremely fast when it came to picking vegetables or digging through sand. He also was super speedy, making him the fastest of the four characters. His sprite for the game is seen to the right. ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' For the third installment of the Super Mario Bros. series, Toad was reduced to the role of being a non-playable character. He appeared in various Toad Houses throughout the game. In some houses, the player could choose from three treasure chests in the house, each one containing an item. In other houses Toad hosted minigames; if one of the Mario Bros. won, they would win some extra lives. Toad Houses reappeared in New Super Mario Bros., but they were run by Toadsworth rather than Toad. ''Super Mario 64'' In this adventure, Toad along with many other Toads from the castle were sealed behind the walls of Princess Peach's castle by Bowser allowing them to give minimal information to Mario about how to find the power stars. Toad was the first toad for Mario to meet when he had entered the castle and had told him to go the bob-omb painting in the next room to save the first star. He may have also been one of the two Toads who were beside Princess Peach at the end of the game. He returns in the remake Super Mario 64 DS with the same role however this time he interacts with the characters as well by how he knows them such as mistaking Luigi for being Mario in green clothes. ''New Super Mario Bros. Although Toad did not appear in ''New Super Mario Bros., seeing as the Toad Houses in the game were instead run by Toadsworth, he still had official artwork for the game (which is in fact taken from Super Mario 64 DS). ''Super Mario Galaxy'' In likeness to New Super Mario Bros., Toad had official art for Super Mario Galaxy although he did not appear in the game outside various cameos. His cameo appearances include an appearance with Toadette in the intro, the two of them watching the Star Festival. He also appears as one of many icons for a save file. There is some speculation that he may be the leader of the Toad Brigade. Read more on the subject in the Confusion with Appearances section. ''Wario's Woods'' Toad was the main character of Wario's Woods, a Nintendo puzzle game. In the game, Wario was attacking the Mushroom Kingdom with the help of various monsters. Toad had to go to Wario's Woods to stop him. He was helped by Birdo and a fairy named Wanda. Birdo would give bombs to Wanda who would then give them to Toad. Toad's voice in this game is unusually deep. He also showed a unique ability in this game; the ability to run up walls. At the end of the game Toad faced Wario himself, and eventually defeated the evil anti-hero. ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Toad is an adviser to the Chancellor of the Mushroom Kingdom. He appears throughout the game to offer Mario tutorials on how to accomplish certain tasks. During the events of the game, he was sent by the Chancellor to pick up Princess Toadstool, who was visiting Mario at his house. However, when Toad arrives, no one is to be found. Soon, an object appears in the sky and crashes into Mario's house. The object was none other than Mario, who had just been ejected from Bowser's Keep by the giant sword, Exor. Toad asked Mario to return to the castle to rescue the Princess. However, when Mario arrived, Exor destroyed the bridge to the castle, preventing any access to the keep. As such, Mario returns to his pad and tells Toad the bad news. Toad decides the pair will have to journey to the Mushroom Kingdom to inform the Chancellor about Bowser's Keep and Princess Peach. As they are leaving, Toad accidentally bumps into Mario and does one HP worth of damage. Toad quickly apologizes and then teaches Mario about items and Timed Hits. Additionally, Toad gives Mario four Mushrooms before they journey into the Goomba-infested Mushroom Way. As soon as Toad enters Mushroom Way, he is captured by a group of Goombas. However, Mario promptly rescues him and he quickly rewards Mario with some Honey Syrup. However, when Toad enters the next area of the passageway, he is quickly kidnapped by a Sky Troopa. Once again, Mario saves Toad and, once again, Mario is rewarded (this time, he gets a Flower Tab). Right before the exit to the Mushroom Kingdom, Toad is captured by the Hammer Bros., the leaders of the Koopa Troop's forces in Mushroom Way. Ultimately, Mario defeats the Hammer Bros., frees Toad, and accompanies Toad to the Mushroom Kingdom. Later, during the invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom by Mack and the Shysters, Toad hides, very frightened, in the Princess's bedroom in the castle. When Mario is taking a nap at the Rose Town inn, Toad visits him to deliver a Flower Tab. If Mario chooses to sleep with the Dream Cushion at the Inn in Nimbus Land, he would sometimes dream of Toad revealing himself to be a monster (in this case, a Greaper). Mario initially becomes frightened of Toad when he comes to visit, but the fear is gone once Toad gives him a Red Essence. Later , in the Factory, Toad, having through unknown means traveled to and through Bowser's Keep, appears to support Mario and sell him useful items. Why Toad didn't just give these needed items to Mario for free (as he did before) is unknown. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' Toad has a very brief and often overlooked playable appearance in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (his sprite is shown to the right). After Cackletta steals Peach's voice, he runs to find Mario. The player takes control of Toad and is able to look around Mario's house until they find him. Mario is found in the shower, so Toad quickly runs out of the bathroom in embarrassment. In his haste, he runs straight into a wardrobe and falls unconscious. Toad does not regain consciousness until he is jumped on repeatedly by Mario, who thinks the unconscious Toad is some monster, after which he is able to quickly inform Mario of the Princess's plight (although he only mutters "P-P-Princess P-P-Peach... P-P-Princess P-P-Peach..."). ''Super Paper Mario'' In the beginning of Super Paper Mario, Mario and Luigi, bored and looking for adventure one lazy morning, decide to visit Princess Peach. However, on their way out the door they are stopped by Toad who had rushed to Mario's House to inform them that Princess Peach had been kidnapped and Mushroom Castle had been raided, thus starting the Bros.' adventure to Bowser's Castle and later to save all worlds from The Void. ''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' In Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix, Toad would accompany the character of the Player's choice, Mario or Luigi. He helped either plumber on their quest to get the Music Keys from Wario, Waluigi and Bowser. He also appeared in the background of the first song, "Here We Go!". He tries to help obtain the lost keys, but is not entirely successful as he is non-violent throughout the game. He does, however, tell Mario or Luigi what he needs to do, and when he needs to do it (as seen during the battle with Freezie). ''Mario Pinball Land'' Toad aided Mario in the spin-off title, Mario Pinball Land. He ran Toad's Tent, a secret location accessed when a transformed Pinball Mario hit Toad on one of the various levels in the game. Once inside the tent, Mario could buy items from Toad to help him in his adventure. Mario Kart series Toad was playable in Super Mario Kart, as a lightweight character. His special ability is throwing Poison Mushrooms that make another player shrink when hit. He was also playable in Mario Kart 64, where he is given his own track, Toad's Turnpike. He has also been playable in Mario Kart: Super Circuit, Mario Kart Arcade GP, and Mario Kart Arcade GP 2. Toad was given a partner in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Toadette. He and Toadette's special item were Golden Mushrooms. They are, along with his kart, the Toad Kart, unlockables, and can be unlocked by completing the Special Cup on the 100cc mode. In Mario Kart DS, Toad was a default character. Alongside being playable in Grand Prix mode, Toad is the main character in one of the races in Mission Mode. In this mission, Toad races the Goomboss, along with many other missions. Toad took to the wheel once again in Mario Kart Wii as a lightweight driver once again. He has his own track in this game, Toad's Factory. Toad is given a good acceleration and drift bonus, which makes vehicles like the Cheep Charger and Bullet Bike accelerate and drift better than normal. ''Mario Party'' series In Mario Party and Mario Party 2, Toad was the main host and the character that awarded the Players with Stars. In Mario Party 3, he was replaced by Tumble, but still appeared to give out items and as Princess Peach's partner in Battle Mode. He seems to be somewhat of a rival for Baby Bowser (Koopa Kid) in this game; they both run an item shop and they both occasionally ride down to the player on stars and ask questions. If answered correctly, Toad or Baby Bowser would award the Player with an item. Toad rides a standard gold Star while Baby Bowser rides a black one. He continued his role as host in Mario Party 4 even having his own board like the other co-hosts, Toad's Midway Madness. However, in Mario Party 5 he was promoted to being a playable character. He has been playable in every Mario Party game since then, except for Mario Party Advance. In Mario Party Advance, Toad acts as co-host, along with E. Gadd, Toadette, and Tumble. In the beginning of the game, Toad is attacked by Bowser and a Koopa Kid just as he is about to show the player all of the game's Mini-games and Gaddgets. The sudden attack spreads the items all across Shroom City, setting the main "story mode" of the game into action. In addition to these roles, Toad is also one of eleven Mario characters playable in the crossover game, Itadaki Street DS, and was also playable in the portable installment, Mario Party DS. ''Mario Tennis'' series Toad's first appearance in the Mario Tennis sub-series was as a default character in the lesser-known Virtual Boy game Mario's Tennis. A better known role was his appearance in Mario Tennis for the N64 as a technique player, where he was once again playable from the very beginning. Although he did not actually appear in Mario Tennis' Gameboy Color Version he could be transferred into the game with a Transfer Pack. He, along with Toadette, also appeared on a scoreboard for a tennis tournament in the opening movie of Mario Power Tennis, but they were not playable in the game. Their inclusion here leads to speculation of their planned role as playable characters. As well, Toad would appear on the main menu screen when setting up a match. ''Mario Golf'' series Although Toad has never been a playable character in any Mario Golf game, he has appeared as a host. During the opening cinematic to Mario Golf, Toad makes a short appearance waving a flag in the heavy rough where Luigi had hit his ball. He appears on the main menu screen of Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour as well as in the corner of the screen while golfing in any mode. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Toad appeared as Princess Peach's helper. He could be pulled out of nowhere and used as a shield. One of Peach's trophies says not to worry about him, as it is his job to protect her. If Kirby inhales Princess Peach, then he too can use Toad. He also has a trophy in his likeness. In the sequel Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Toad is once again a protector of Princess Peach, used as her standard Special move. ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' Toad makes a small appearance in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games as one of several of the referees in the game from the ''Mario'' series. He will also appear in the sequel, Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Confusion with Appearances Sorry Mario, but Toad is in another game! (Or is he?) Many red-spotted Toads appear throughout the Mushroom Kingdom and other locales, and are often confused to be the actual character named Toad. It is mistaken that Toad makes appearances in games such as Mario Smash Football where there are many characters that look identical to Toad, but are just generic members of the species. This section will list his possible appearances. In the instruction booklet for Super Mario Sunshine, the red Toad is labeled singularly as "Peach's attendant" and names him as "Toad", leading to the possibility that the red-vested Toad in the game is in fact Toad. Despite there also being a Noki and Pianta on the characters page, these two have the description "Isle Delfino Residents" in the plural form. Toad's description here is more like Toadsworth's which reads "Peach's longtime steward". The Toad Brigade leader in Super Mario Galaxy has some resemblance to Toad. In addition to being an important Toad in a leadership role, he is seen with red spots, the Toad Brigade leader also provides Mario with kindness and assistance whenever possible. He is also very trying, yet cowardly, much like Toad is. This leads to speculation on whether or not the Toad Brigade leader is actually Toad, which is supported by the fact that Toad had official art for the game. However, this Toad was wearing a red vest instead of the usual blue vest. The apparent connection between these Toads and the Toads of Super Mario Sunshine also make it less likely that these are Toad appearances. The Mario Baseball series, including Mario Superstar Baseball and Mario Super Sluggers, possibly has Toad as playable, however wearing a red vest. This leads to confusion as to whether it is Toad or not, and this confusion is escalated with references to Toad in the character's in-game biography as seen in the prequel, and his importance in the opening sequence in the sequel. Characteristics Physical Appearance Toad basically has the look of the rest of his species. He normally wears a blue vest, large brown shoes and a large diaper-like piece of clothing for pants. In later games Toad's vest has yellow lining. He has a red-spotted mushroom cap, indicating slight cowardice and heavy obedience. A small controversy arose with Super Mario Bros. 2, because Toad was given a blue mushroom cap instead of a red one. However, Toad's blue mushroom cap was actually due to the graphical incapabilities of the NES rather than a continuity thread. In remakes of Super Mario Bros. 2, such as Super Mario All-Stars, Toad is given a red mushroom cap. Surprisingly, a piece of artwork of Toad for the game Mario Party has Toad's legs showing. Toads have never been portrayed with their legs showing in games or game artwork before or after Mario Party. Although his early appearances did not show it, Toad has developed as a way for Nintendo to show off its potential for kiddie, "cutesy" characters, along with Yoshi and various other Nintendo characters. In the Super Mario Bros. movie, Toad is a regular human being except with an ugly haircut. He is a street performer who hates Koopa. He is arrested for singing anti-Koopa songs and in revenge, Koopa turns him into a Goomba. Personality Toad is often foreseen as a happy character (happy almost to the point of childishness). His official artwork often shows him with a wide, happy smile on his face. However, he is also sometimes seen as somewhat of a coward. He is presumably one of the most humble characters in the Mario series, as he seems to be actually aware of his own cowardice. Despite this, Toad is kind and often helps Mario on his multiple adventures. Toad is almost never seen to get angry. Where most characters would get angry, Toad merely gets upset, and indeed has been described as an impatient character.Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Nintendo Player's Guide, page 19. He is shown to be an excitable little guy, and is often shown running around frantically. Despite all this, he still manages to be brave when the need truly calls for it. In some Mario media, Toad's personality is slightly altered. Many of these show or comic books created another character to take care of Princess Peach, allowing Toad to have a more active role in the story. The most drastic change Toad has ever gone through was in the Super Mario Bros. Movie, where he was portrayed as a highly rebellious character that openly insults King Koopa and his minions. He is also shown as a musician, constantly carrying around a harmonica and making up songs. In the Valiant Comics series, it gives a brief insight as to Toad's private residence. This reveals Toad lives in a small house which is furnished in a similar way to many houses in the "real world", with modern appliances including a coffee maker. Toad's lifestyle is also similar to many American working men, where he is dedicated to his work as a Mushroom Retainer. He also drinks coffee from a cup that reads "World's Greatest Mushroom Retainer," which is likely making intentionally comedic self-important statements on coffee cups that many working men own. Voice Toad's voice has gone through many changes since it was first heard in Mario Kart 64. In this game he sounded like a small child, often screaming in a high voice or cheering in his speech. In Super Mario Advance and forward, his voice was changed to a less high level, but it was given a screech to it. In the The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! and The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, he had a somewhat deeper voice, with a very thick Brooklyn accent. Powers and Abilities Super Mario Bros 2 revealed that, despite his diminutive size, Toad is somewhat stronger than the Mario Bros., pulling Vegetables and Coins out of the ground faster than any other character. It also showed that he is a very fast character, being able to run faster than the others. This was further influenced in the Mario Kart series, where he is a lightweight character and very often an extremely fast one. Wario's Woods gave him the unique ability to walk up walls, but this ability has not been seen since. Toad used a Hammer in Mario Party 3, but this too has not been seen recently. He is generally considered an expert on items, often giving Mario power-ups and telling him what he needs to do. His appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee as a shield for Princess Peach further hints at the fact that he has good endurance. Additionally, episodes of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! and The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 occasionally had Toad using Power-Ups such as in "The Fire of Hercufleas" where he uses a Fire Flower, and in "The Ugly Mermaid" where he spends the entire episode in a Frog Suit. He is even one of five characters (the other four being Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and Wario) who can turn into different, more powerful forms; he becomes Super Toad when touching a Fire Flower and the Toad Warrior when touching a Starman. Roles Often Toad is made into a tutorial-type character or host, who introduces the player to the game (such as in Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour). Rarely, he plays the role of side-kick, and is occasionally a full-fledged hero. He is also occasionally a "damsel-in-distress" (but never the main one). He is usually seen as a helper, giving items and performing various other duties, such as running Toad Houses in Super Mario Bros. 3. His role as a tutorial character and as Peach's caretaker seems to have recently been taken over by Toadsworth. Relationships with Other Characters Mario Although not incredibly close friends, Toad and Mario share a mutual respect for one another. Toad admires Mario because of his bravery and heroism, and Mario is fond of Toad because of the help and reliability he gives him. Despite all this, Toad seems more of a helper to Mario then a friend. Though, in the Mario cartoons, Toad and Mario display a close friendship, with the two helping each other out in both serious and domestic situations. Princess Peach Toad is Princess Peach's obedient servant, and he would do anything to protect her. Thrice he got kidnapped by the Koopa Troop trying to protect her from Bowser, and other times he is seen to dote on her. This is further influenced by the fact that Toad is one of the seven Mushroom Retainers, a group of Toads particularly dedicated to serving Her Royal Highness. However, it is recently shown that he dotes on her much less than Toadsworth. The two are called 'Royal Family' in Mario Party 5 and 'Loyal Friends' in Mario Party 8. Being that Toadsworth was once said to be Peach's father (and once "mistaken" to be her grandfather) and that Peach's grandmother is shown to be a Toad, it is not impossible that Peach and Toad could be actual blood relatives. Wario Aside from being somewhat of an enemy for Toad's friends and allies, Wario's Woods introduced Wario as a direct rival to Toad. In Mario Superstar Baseball, the two share bad chemistry. Bowser Toad, as a loyal servant of Peach has tried to protect her from Bowser, and therefore sees him as an enemy. But as mentioned earlier, he is kidnapped almost as frequently as she is. Toad also seems to be frightened by Bowser's size and appearance. Toadette In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Toadette was introduced as Toad's partner, which has been continued throughout spin-off games. It is disputed what their relationship is, as some sources indicate something different than others. Their team name in Mario Party 6 indicates that they are good friends, being the only two playable Toads, yet the guide book for Mario Kart Wii refers to them as brother and sister. At the beginning of Super Mario Galaxy, the two are seen sitting side by side on a grassy plain gazing up at the shooting stars. The Duo Share Good Chemistry In The Mario Baseball Series. Official Profiles and Statistics ''Mario Tennis *'Type:' Technique Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *'Partner:' Toadette *'Weight Class:' Light *'Special Item:' Golden Mushroom *'Special Kart:' Toad Kart *'Bio:' ''Toad is small and fast, and with his Super Mushroom, he can give any kart a real boost. Unlock him by finishing the 100cc Special Cup with a 1st place win. ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit *'Speed:' ***** *'Weight:' * *'Bio:' ''Toad is a speed demon, but his small size makes him vulnerable to Bowser and DK's bullying ways. Try not to bump into other drivers while controlling the fun guy. ''Mario Kart DS *'Weight Class:' Light *'Default Karts:' Mushmellow, Standard TD *'Unlockable Kart:' 4-Wheel Cradle *'Bio:' ''Toad uses his tiny stature to his advantage as he skillfully weaves in and out of traffic on the track. *'Stats' **'Acceleration:' *** **'Top Speed:' * **'Off-road:' *** ''Mario Kart Wii *'Weight Class:' Light *'Site Bio:' ** ''What Toad lacks in bulk he makes up in enthusiasm. Toad's strange noises of glee make him a fan favourite. ** Rocket through traffic and corners in a vehicle just Toad's size! *'Guide Bio:' **''After Toadsworth granted his request to race, Toad began practicing on Peach Beach. *'Stats:' *(According to the Mario Kart Wii Europe site) **'Acceleration:' *** **'Top Speed:' * **'Off-road:' *** *(According to the Mario Kart Wii North American site) **'Speed:' 4½/5 **'Acceleration:' 2/5 **'Handling:' 4/5 *Actual Bonuses **'Acceleration:' +2 **'Drift:' +2 ''Mario Party 7 *'Partner:' Toadette *'Special Orb:' Triple Shroom Orb Mario Party 8 *'Team Names:' **'Mario:' Fungi Fun Guys **'Luigi:' Savage Sidekicks **'Peach:' Loyal Friends **'Yoshi:' Good Buddies **'Wario:' Crazy Allies **'Daisy:' Bloomy Shroomy **'Waluigi:' Half-Cranky Duo **'Boo:' Doom 'n' Shroom **'Toadette:' Zoomin' Shrooms **'Birdo:' Surprise Attackers **'Dry Bones:' Short Ribs **'Blooper:' Spray Players **'Hammer Bro.:' Stealth Strikers Mario Party DS *'Bio:' ''Typically not the star of the show, Toad takes a lead role in Mario Party DS - he knows how to party! ''Other Sports Appearances'' *'Mario Football Series / Mario Baseball Series:' **See Toad (species) ''Super Smash Bros. series Super Smash Bros. Melee Trophy Super Smash Bros. Brawl Trophy Appearances in Other Media Cartoons ".]] Toad was a main character in the ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, where he retained his look and personality from the games. Toad is seen as somewhat of a side-kick to Mario through-out the shows, while Luigi was upgraded to a partner. He has two alternate forms in this series, Super Toad and Toad Warrior. Oddly, for several of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'s first episodes, Toad's color scheme is reversed, having a red mushroom cap with white spots with a white vest and red pants. Like in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, Toad was seen as Mario's sidekick in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, often adventuring with him. Despite this, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3's last episode, "Super Koopa" has Toad complaining about always being left behind in the adventures. "Baby Toad" has made his first (and last) appearance in the episode, "Toddler Terrors of Time Travel" , which had Toad, as well as Mario, Luigi, Bowser and Kooky Von Koopa regressed to infant states due to a malfunction with a time machine. Publications Issues of Nintendo Comics System portrayed Toad as more outgoing than previous incarnations; with Wooster acting as the servant of Princess Toadstool and King Toadstool, Toad would often adventure with Mario, with issues such as "Betrayal Most Proper" showing that Toad was able to hold his own in a fist-fight with various enemies. Toad was also featured as a reccuring character in in Valiant's Nintendo Adventure Books, though here, he was somewhat overshadowed in his appearances by Yoshi. In Super Mario Adventures, Toad travels with Princess Toadstool and several other Mushroom Retainers on a quest to defeat Bowser; unfortunately, Princess Toadstool, Toad and the other Toads are ambushed by Lakitu, with only Toad escaping the battling. A wounded Toad later managed to reach Mario, Luigi and Yoshi. After recovering, Toad and Yoshi inact a plan to sneak bomb-wielding Princess Toadstool and Friendly Floyd into the Koopaling's tower disguised as pizza delivery workers. Toad also helped to battle the Koopalings and was blown from the tower with everyone when it exploded. Later, Toad attempted to reach the Mushroom Kingdom with a cape, only to be captured by Bowser and his forces and held hostage. Oddly, Toad's fate in the comic is never made clear, as he was never rescued from Bowser's clutches. Toad also appeared in the Club Nintendo comic series. In "Ostern im Schwammerlland", he had a picnic together with Mario, Luigi and Princess Peach. Movie , pre De-Evolution, performs an anti-Koopa song for Mario and Luigi.]] In the continuity of the Super Mario Bros. movie, Toad is a reptilian human who makes his living as a street performer by playing acoustic guitar in Dinohatten's Koopa Square. Like the majority of civilians, Toad was displeased with the effect King Koopa's (technically President Koopa in the movie) sub par rule has had on life in Dinohatten, however, and in sharp contrast to his being portrayed as cowardly in other media, Toad was one of the few people who actually engaged in even token resistance. He is shown to be a great admirer of the "old King" and resists Koopa in his name. When he meets Mario and Luigi, he performs a song accusing Koopa for depleting world's resources. A police car pulls up beside them and Toad was arrested by the officers for anti-Koopa sentiments. One recognizes him, accusing Toad of being fully aware of the law he had broken. This recognition may indicate that Toad had previous run-ins with Koopa's regime. When Mario and Luigi protest, the same officer arrests them on account of Iggy and Spike's reports that two plumbers had the meteorite piece Koopa was searching for. In the jail, Toad was imprisoned in the cell above the Mario Bros. He explained the evolution of the dinosaurs and the relationship between the mammalian and reptilian dimensions. As punishment for his crimes, President Koopa sentences Toad to being De-Evolved into a Goomba. Though he hurls insults at Koopa and resists against his restraints to the end, Toad is nonetheless turned into Koopa's soldier. His only distinguishable characteristics were his harmonica, and the faded ring design around his skull, which were left from his previous hairstyle. While working for Koopa, he was assigned as an attendant to Princess Daisy. He brought her meat, but Daisy sent him back for a vegetarian meal. While he was gone, the princess escaped with Iggy and Spike. As other Goombas pursued her, Toad was caught in a blast of fire, inadvertently saving the lives of Iggy, Spike, and Daisy. Princess Daisy saved his life by spraying him with a fire extinguisher. Later, Toad gave his Devolution Gun to Daisy and then disorganized the other Goombas by playing his harmonica while King Koopa attempted to rally them to attack Mario and Luigi. After King Koopa was dethroned, he finds Princess Daisy just after Mario and Luigi left for their own dimension. Toad is not evolved back into a human on-screen. However, with the De-Evolution Chamber still operational and Koopa overthrown, the possibility that he was restored exists. Mojo Nixon played Toad's human form. Frank Welker voiced Toad in Goomba form while John Fifer operated the puppet. Bio from The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Writers Bible ''Toad was left on his own at an early age, and managed to survive on the streets of many magic lands by his quick wit and fast feet. He met the princess when he was delivering pizzas and attempting to sell encyclopedias to the Mushroom Kingdom Palace. She was so impressed by his eagerness to improve himself, that she got him a job in the royal kitchen. And when King Koopa took over the Mushroom Kingdom, and the princess was cast on the streets, Toad repaid her kindness by serving as her guide, loyal servant, and diplomatic adviser. He's not too sure the Mario Bros. know what they're doing, and often launches his own counterplan, which sometimes saves their hides, and sometimes, doubles their jeopardy. Toad is street smart, very bright and totally resourceful. All in all, he's exactly the kind of Mushroom you'd want guarding your flank in a fireball fight, or facing a clutch of snapping Piranha Plants. Category:Characters Category:Protectors of the Mushroom Kingdom Category:Toads Category:Allies Category:Mario Party Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Unlockables Category:Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Trophies Category:Children Category:Magicians Category:Items Category:Merchants and Salespeople Category:Technical Characters Category:Speedy Characters Category:All-Around Characters Category:Mentors Category:Referees Category:Super Smash Bros. Stickers Category:Mario Kart Series Playable Characters Category:Itadaki Street DS Characters Category:Mario Super Sluggers Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Super Mario Bros. Deluxe Category:Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Characters Category:Hostages Category:Mario Party Advance Category:Characters Named for their Species Category:Mario Party DS